El Guardian Escarlata: (ESPECIALES)
by ScarletGuardianIchigo
Summary: Especiales de mi primer FF, 'Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata', donde se busca ahondar en la historia y relaciones de otros personajes con el protagonista principal, Ichigo Kurosaki, sin ser necesario que sea el 'protagonista' del capitulo, o incluso su aparición. No hay avance en el argumento, por lo que se publica aparte de la historia original.


**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

* * *

**(IMPORTANTE: el contenido de este capitulo tiene relación con mi primera historia: ''Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata'', como ya el nombre lo indica, por lo que es posible que no se entienda uno o varios sucesos, si no se ha leído dicha historia)**

* * *

**Saludos a todos, como ya les dije en el capitulo 10, he aquí el primer ''especial'' de mi historia, la razón por la que decido publicarlo aparte, es para que no se sienta como un relleno en la historia original, (Aunque mirándolo bien, es casi eso), y también para evitar confusiones, con la enumeración de los capítulos añadiendo la razón mas importante, y es que necesito tiempo para pensar muy bien, como voy a seguir llevando la historia principal, no quiero que sea algo muy improvisado, entonces necesito de verdad pensarlo todo muy bien, de modo que se me ocurrió la idea de los ''especiales'', para ''enriquecer'' de algún modo la historia, a la vez que pienso bien como continuar está, se que a muchos les parecerá algo innecesario, e incluso habrá quienes no quieran leerlo, pero en los siguientes textos, pienso ahondar mas en la relación de varios personajes, y esto contribuirá a interacciones entre ellos mas adelante en la historia original, en fin... espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Simbología: para los diálogos ****tanto para abrir como cerrar, **usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

**Especial 01: El deseo de Erza.**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, anunciado la inminente llegada de la noche, su luz tan llena de esperanza y alegría, bañaba al recién, reconstruido gremio de Fairy Tail, que después de otra dura batalla, como si fuera raro en aquel lugar, quedo hecho añicos. Pero después del trabajo conjunto de sus miembros, finalmente el gremio volvía a levantarse, mas grande y fuerte que nunca.

Todos los magos del lugar, habían vuelto a sus actividades diarias, que en realidad se reducía a beber cerveza, luchar, o dedicarse a observar a las hermosas chicas que conformaban la familia, el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, se encontraba sentado en la barra con su pequeño cuerpo, sonriendo apaciblemente, después de la celebración que dieron, al reconstruir su amado hogar. Aunque cierto sujeto no estuvo presente, el gremio no dudo en brindar por aquel joven de pelo naranja que los había salvado hacia el final de la batalla, un misterioso mago que portaba la magia del dragón, que después de la última lucha, se había marchado en busca de respuestas, o posiblemente un lugar al que ir. Pero de entre todos los magos del gremio que se encontraban agradecidos con él, había una en especial, que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se había marchado, dejando a la pelirroja Erza Scarlet, una poderosa maga de Fairy Tail, que ostentaba una brillante armadura, adornada solo con una falda azul, con incógnitas rondando en su mente. Se encontraba en una mesa, bastante arrinconada del gremio, mientras todos reían y bebían, esta parecía ser la única que no compartía demasiado la celebración, su cerveza estaba casi entera, y solo se dedicaba a pensar mientras miraba su contenido, de un color miel oscuro, un color que le recordaba al estrambótico cabello de aquel joven que la protegió en el último momento.

¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?, ¿era agradecimiento por haber sido salvada?, ¿o acaso era la sensación de re-encontrarse con un amigo que perdió hace mucho tiempo?, o… tal vez… solo tal vez… fuera…

En cuanto la maga pensó en eso, rápidamente agito su cabeza, de una manera bastante ridícula como si de un perro se tratara, intentando retirarlo de sus pensamientos, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo extraña que se veía, se alivio al ver que nadie se había percatado de su reacción, esto extrañamente le trajo un deje de soledad, y de nuevo, a su mente volvió Ichigo, recordando que al parecer, si ella quiere a alguien, esté termina desapareciendo.

-Que estupidez… yo no lo quiero… apenas lo conozco- musito para sí misma con una pequeñas manchas rosas en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?

Erza se levanto rápidamente y casi tropieza en el proceso, frente a ella, el maestro del gremio se encontraba sentado a unos palmos de ella, mirándola con aprensión.

-Oh maestro, esto… yo solo… estaba…- empezó a hablar atropelladamente la joven del cabello escarlata.

-¿Pasa algo Erza-chan?- pregunto al ver la reacción de una de sus ''hijas''.

Titania no supo que responder, solo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, clavo su mirada de nuevo en su cerveza antes de volver a dirigirse a su maestro.

-Es… sobre… Ichigo.

En cuanto el maestro escucho el nombre de aquel joven, entrecerró un poco sus ojos, pero se quedo callado, concediéndole a Erza, el permiso de seguir hablando.

-Me preocupa un poco saber que camina sin rumbo en el país, ya que como usted nos dijo, el perdió su memoria, aunque… a veces pareciera como si yo ya lo conociera.- Empezó a decir con solemnidad.

-Mmm acaso… ¿conservas algún recuerdo con anterioridad sobre alguien parecido a él?…- pregunto Makarov.

-No… de hecho… no lo sé, es algo confuso.

-Oh, ¿acaso te gusta?- pregunto el anciano procurando desviar la conversación.

-¿QU… QUE?, ¡nada de eso!, es solo que… nuestro deber como gremio debió ser convencerlo para que se uniera a nosotros.- salto Erza inmediatamente, como si las palabras del anciano la hubieran ofendido.

-Jajaja… solo bromeaba Erza-chan, pero volviendo al tema, creo que simplemente no deberías pensar en eso, yo le ofrecí un puesto, y el decidió… pensárselo, ya llegara el momento en el que puedas resolver tus dudas.

-En…entiendo, gracias maestro.

El anciano Makarov se despidió de la joven, y volvió a la barra, dejando a Erza un poco pensativa…

-Resolver mis dudas…- dijo lentamente.

Se hacía bastante tarde, y a Erza empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, al oír los gritos de sus compañeros, acompañados de fuertes golpes, cerveza derramada, entre otras cosas. De modo que se levanto y se dispuso a despedirse de todos, antes de salir camino a Fairy Hills.

En el camino, podía observarse como la blanca luna se asomaba con belleza cerca del mar. Esto le trajo a Erza un montón de pensamientos invasivos, como largas caminatas por la playa y conversaciones bajo algún árbol, a pesar de ser una poderosa guerrera con un gesto la mayoría de las veces frio, ella era como cualquier otra chica, que escondía sus sentimientos detrás de esa imponente armadura.

Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la mansión, para acercarse al borde de la colina lo mas que pudo, y sentarse allí en soledad, solo para observar aquella luna, que tantos sueños y deseos le traía. Se pregunto si algún día podría casarse, y si podría usar aquel costoso vestido el cual no le había enseñado a nadie, manteniéndolo oculto en su magia de caballero. Aunque no lo decía, ella quería compartir un momento así con alguien más, quedarse mirando la luna en total silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, o incluso hablando de sus sueños, o planes a futuro, se sumergió tanto en su imaginación, que se imagino a ella misma recostada en las piernas de alguien mirando aquel cielo estrellado, se imagino como seria ese ''hombre'' y aunque por un momento se imagino que tenía el cabello azul y lacio, la imagen se fue distorsionando con suavidad, y finalmente se vio que estaba sentada en las piernas de un joven de pelo naranja, mientras este acariciaba lentamente su cabello. La imaginación de Erza se intensifico tanto que perdió la noción de la realidad…

…

Erza se acerco a un árbol que daba vista al océano, las olas golpeaban con serenidad las rocas de la costa, y las estrellas salpicaban el firmamento, el aroma del césped y la corteza de árbol podían sentirse en el aire. Ella suspiro antes de darse la vuelta, observando como un sujeto caminaba en su dirección, tenía una especie de armadura oscura rodeando su brazo izquierdo en su totalidad, tenía un chaleco largo cerrado del mismo color, que más bien parecía una gabardina sin mangas, su mano derecha estaba al total descubierto, y llevaba un pantalón oscuro junto con unas botas, de caballero también negras, su cabello era naranja y su gesto era muy serio, aunque en el momento que lo vio, parecía que venía con confianza.

Cuando llego a tan solo unos metros de ella, se quedo en total silencio, ni siquiera saludo, solo se quedo observándola directamente a los ojos, esto la incomodaba pero a la vez la hacía sonrojar, ella pretendió estar molesta y fríamente le dijo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿para que me has traído aquí?- pregunto con desdén, girando su vista al mar.

El sujeto de pelo naranja simplemente sonrió y se acerco al árbol para luego apoyarse sin quitarle ojo a Erza.

-¿Es que no puedo pedirte que me acompañes a mirar el mar?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y para que querría ver yo el mar?- pregunto con manchas rojas en las mejillas y procurando verse enfadada.

-Pues dicen que es lo que hacen las personas que se gustan.- contesto esta vez mirando a la luna.

El corazón de Titania empezó a latir con velocidad, su respiración se acelero y noto que en su cara se agolpaba la sangre, causándole una sensación de que hacía bastante calor, su cerebro fingía no entender las palabras del aquel joven, por lo que trago saliva con extrema fuerza y hablo procurando conservar la tranquilidad, algo en lo que fracaso estrepitosamente…

-¿Qu-que?, si… apenas te conozco, ¿aca…so, acaso yo te ggggg…gggg…ggg- empezó a tartamudear Titania, no era capaz de decir esa palabra, ya que sentía que no entraba en su vocabulario.

-Te equivocas en algo Erza, tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien- dijo acercándose lentamente hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella.

La chica de cabello escarlata empezó a caminar hacia atrás, y sin darse cuenta se acercaba a una inminente caída por aquella colina.

-Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, es difícil de explicar… pero… es la realidad Erza.- dijo casi susurrando, con una mirada de serena confianza.

Las palabras del joven entorpecieron los músculos de la chica, y debido al peso de su armadura, colapso causando lo que parecía una desastrosa caída, agito sus manos con desesperación, pero fue sujetada por la cintura, e inmediatamente fue apoyada en el árbol, se encontraba sentada frente aquel que la había salvado, siendo esa la segunda vez. El se hallaba de pie observándola pero luego se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de la chica, y el ambiente empezó a cambiar, la sangre de Erza empezó a agolparse en su cara, su respiración acelero bastante y su corazón latía con violencia, el chico se acercaba mas y mas a ella, y sus rostros estaban cada vez mas juntos, no sabía qué hacer, no había escapatoria alguna, pero extrañamente… ella no quería escapar. Y justo cuando podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro…

…

-¡Eh Erza!

La chica salió de su trance al oír que la llamaban, se quedo unos segundos allí estática, y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones, no vio a nadie, todo se lo había imaginado, luego miro sus manos y se dispuso a palparse la cara, estaba hirviendo.

-¡Eh Erza, responde!- repitió de nuevo una voz masculina.

Pero la maga ignoro de nuevo el llamado, una especie de sudor frio empezó a bajar por su frente, ella no podía creerlo, se acababa de imaginar todo eso, no era propio de ella, o al menos no a ese nivel, y lo que era peor, con un tipo que recién conoció, estaba bien que los ayudo en la última pelea, pero eso no era razón, no se explicaba cómo pudo sucederle eso, su orgullo de caballero se vio un poco lastimado(Maldición… me siento como Juvia), pensó.

-¡Argh!, ¡contéstame!- exclamo la voz irritada, la cual Erza reconoció.

Titania se levanto y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, a varios metros de ella, Natsu muy enfadado se acercaba a gran paso, acompañado de Gray y Happy, el gato azul.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿Por qué nos ignorabas?- pregunto Natsu descontento, tenía el cabello rosa y un chaleco oscuro abierto, dejando ver su abdomen.

-Parecías a… ya sabes quién...- dijo Gray con indiferencia, el mago tenía el torso descubierto, a pesar del frio que hacía en la noche, y tenía unos pantalones, algo holgados y oscuros.

-¡Aye!, igual que ella cuando sueña con Gray.- dijo aquel gato ni corto, ni perezoso.

-Silencio… podría aparecer en cualquier momento- le recordó Gray con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpen… tenía una… pesadilla, nada que valga la pena mencionar, en fin… ¿por qué vinieron hasta aquí?- respondió finalmente Erza.

Natsu reviso su pequeña mochila y de allí extrajo un pergamino algo arrugado, como si lo hubieran apretado con excesiva fuerza, luego se lo tendió a la maga con la mano derecha.

-Este trabajo llego hace unas horas, la paga se ve buena, y Lucy necesita de nuevo dinero para su arrendo, ella ya está en su casa preparándose, partimos mañana, ¿vienes?- pregunto Natsu con sus ojos clavados en el pergamino.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo extendiendo una mano para recibir el pergamino, antes de leer en voz alta.

_Se necesitan magos intrépidos y audaces, que ayuden a entregar a las autoridades del pueblo Shine, un rápido bandido que roba las pertenencias de distintas mujeres del distrito rico, se sabe que el ladrón parece tener conocimientos de magia y tiene el cabello naranja, rogamos la rápida respuesta de los gremios de magos que puedan ayudar a re-establecer el orden del lugar._

_Recompensa: 400.000 Jewels._

-Vaya un ladrón, no parece gran cosa, pero no debemos rechazar el trabaj… un momento… ¡un momento!... ¿cabeza… naranja?- empezó a decir Erza, para luego exaltarse al releer la descripción del bandido.

-¿Que sucede?... oh… ¿no creerás que fue ese mago… Ichigo cierto?- dijo Gray observando a Erza

-¿Ichigo robando?, vaya… Jajaja, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para luchar contra él, quiero ver de que esta hecho.- dijo Natsu con fuego en sus ojos, muy alegre.

La maga se quedo paralizada, ignorando las voces de sus amigos, todo lo dulce y cálido que se había imaginado hace tan solo unos minutos, la sensación que le había dejado, se esfumo al instante, poco a poco, una rabia empezó a borbotear en su interior, como si de acido se tratara, aunque lo oculto a los demás, se vio profundamente lastimada por la idea de que Ichigo estuviera robando a las mujeres.

-Mañana nos vemos.- dijo la maga con la mirada sombreada.

-Te veo un poco rara Erza- comento Happy con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, mañana los espero a todos en la estación.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- se despidió Gray con una mano levantada y marchándose, seguido de Happy.

-¿Ocurre algo Erza?- pregunto Natsu desconfiado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-

-Mmm… si atrapamos mañana a Ichigo, le daremos una lección, te lo prometo.- comento Natsu con decisión.

Erza se quedo unos segundos observando al mago de pelo rosa, y acto seguido asintió con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a Fairy Hills.

…

Muy en la mañana, Titania se había levantado para preparar todo su equipaje, aunque normalmente se trataba de casi una tonelada en maletas, esta vez solo se limito a lo necesario, ya que viajarían en tren, además de que solo tenía en mente, descubrir porque Ichigo hacia lo que hacía, suponiendo que el culpable fuese él. Una vez lista, marcho colina abajo para llegar a la ciudad.

Ya en Magnolia, cruzo por varias calles, atestadas de gente comprando o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de sus amistades, después de 15 minutos, pudo llegar a la estación, y como era normal, no había nadie… de modo que se sentó a esperar, con total serenidad a los demás, mientras pensaba de que manera castigar al mago de pelo naranja por su comportamiento. Esto causaba que utilizara gestos demasiado bruscos, o violentos… lo que repercutía en miradas temerosas por parte de los trasuntes y viajeros de Magnolia.

Después de una media hora, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Natsu, Lucy y Happy, solo la maga rubia no tenía cara de extrema pereza, puesto que sus dos compañeros parecían zombis andantes. Tenía una blusa blanca con detalles azules, un pequeño chaleco del mismo color, y una falda oscura. Detrás de ellos también se pudo ver a Gray que caminaba con tranquilidad y el ceño fruncido. Una vez todos juntos e ignorando las disculpas de los demás por la tardanza, se dispusieron a entrar al tren uno por uno, (Natsu necesito ayuda), y partieron hacia la estación de pueblo Shine.

Durante el viaje, todos se quedaron algo callados, (o dormidos), por lo que no hablaron gran cosa, salvo algunas que otras casualidades del gremio, hasta que llegando al pueblo, Lucy comenzó a decir.

-Así que vamos a atrapar a un pervertido.- dijo releyendo el pergamino.

-No estamos seguros de lo que ha robado- comento la maga de cabello escarlata, intentando no pensar demasiado en el tema.

-Vamos Erza, ¿qué otra cosa podría robarle a una mujer?-

-No creo que Ichigo siquiera podría robar algo, pero si lo descubro, lo pagara muy caro.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿el mago del pelo de zanahoria?, no creo que él… ah vaya, ya sé porque lo dices.- contesto Lucy releyendo el pergamino.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos.- finalizo Erza deseando estar lo más pronto posible en el caso.

Pasados varis minutos, y el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, Lucy y Happy se asomaron por las ventanillas de la locomotora para observar fascinados el lugar. De lejos, el pueblo se veía bastante grande, pero estando en las cercanías, la impresión aumentaba en gran escala, los edificios eran altos, y vistosos, de colores varios, aunque en tonos oscuros, adornados con banderillas y globos, como si estuvieran en alguna fecha especial en el lugar, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban a las calles abarrotadas de personas, las cuales caminaban felices de un lado a otro, ingresando a tiendas de golosinas, pastelería y regalos varios.

Cuando el tren finalmente paro, los magos fueron los últimos en desembarcar, Lucy comentaba contenta los lugares que quería visitar, mientras que Happy les pedía a todos que fueran al mejor restaurante de comida marina del lugar, Natsu se recuperaba de su mareo, y Gray observaba a un grupo de personas que cantaban en un rincón de la estación con entusiasmo. Pero era Erza, quien a pesar de las distracciones que ofrecía el pueblo, solo se preocupaba en su misión.

-No perdamos tiempo- dijo muy seria antes de seguir adelante.

Todos los magos del grupo se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir una palabra la siguieron por aquellas calles donde la felicidad abundaba. Natsu se paró un momento a comprar comida, y caminaba contento junto a sus amigos, mientras la devoraba con rapidez. En cuanto llegaron al centro del pueblo, observaron una gran laguna artificial, de unos 3 pisos, uno más pequeño que el otro, y que salpicaba con sus aguas a todo el que pasara cerca, en sus cercanías, la gente se paraba a observarla, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí estáticos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Happy distraído con un pedazo de pescado en su boca.

-Pareciera como si desearan algo- dijo Gray.

-¿Es una fuente de los deseos?, he oído que existen lugares como esté, donde la gente pide algo, y al tiempo se le cumple- dijo Lucy haciéndose la inteligente.

-¿Cumple… deseos?- dijo Natsu lentamente, antes de tirar toda su comida y salir disparado hacia la fuente.

-¡Natsu!- gritaron los magos.

Pero el mago no los escucho, en cuanto llego frente a la fuente, la miro con cara de pocos amigos antes de comenzar a vociferar.

-¡Tu!, ¡Dime donde esta Igneel!, ¡Responde!, ¡Se que lo sabes!- gritaba despidiendo ascuas de su boca.

La gente empezó a mirar con terror al mago de pelo rosa, algunos corrían, otros simplemente se alejaban lentamente, Erza no pudo aguantarse la vergüenza, y se lanzo hacia Natsu, para luego aplicarle una llave sumamente dolorosa, lo que causo que el mago gritara en agonía cómica.

…

-Sabes lo que te pasara si vuelves a hacer algo como eso.- dijo Erza con el ceño muy fruncido y encabezando el grupo.

El resto de magos siguieron en silencio, caminando por las calles del pueblo, observando las tiendas a su alrededor, pero al cabo de un rato, a algunos, (por no decir todos), les daba la impresión de que caminaban en círculos.

-No tienes idea de adónde vamos ¿cierto?- dijo Gray perezoso.

-Claro que lo sé, solo estoy buscando… -empezó a decir Erza, antes de quedarse mirando el suelo.

Lo cierto era que estaba tan ocupada pensando sobre su misión, sobre Ichigo y el castigo que le daría, que no pensó en realidad donde debía dirigirse, pero una vez le llamo la atención Gray, pudo entrar en razón.

-Deberíamos buscar una taberna, o algo, donde podamos reunir suficiente información.- dijo Erza pensativa.

-¿Enserio?, quiero patearle ya el culo a Ichigo- dijo Natsu irritado.

-Cálmate Nat…su- pronuncio vanamente Lucy.

El mago de pelo rosa se encamino hacia el grupo de personas más cercano, un corro de gente parecía estar fascinado con unos malabares de un local, la gente lo miraba asombrado hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el mago, lo cual causo que el malabarista se tambaleara, y terminara recibiendo el golpe en caída de todos sus objetos.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a un mago con el pelo de zanahoria, una enorme espada y con este gesto?- dijo Natsu antes de imitar a la perfección, el rostro casual de Ichigo, que es una mezcla de pereza y seriedad, con el ceño fruncido.

El gesto del mago de pelo rosa fue tan exagerado que varias personas se asustaron, unos niños se pusieron a llorar, mientras que las mujeres se escondían detrás de los hombres, esas reacciones se estaban volviendo una costumbre cuando algún miembro de Fairy Tail, hacia publica su presencia. Justo cuando Erza iba a darle otra paliza a Natsu, agarrándolo por su bufanda muy molesta, una chica exclamo.

-¿Buscan a… el ladrón de ropa interior?- pregunto tímidamente.

La chica era de cabello castaño, hasta los hombros, tenía alrededor de 15 años, llevaba un vestuario un tanto extraño, con una pañoleta blanca atada en su cabeza, una falda hasta los tobillos color magenta, y una especie de camisón del mismo color, su piel era clara y daba la impresión de que siempre andaba algo temerosa.

-¿Dijiste… ropa interior?- dijo Erza sin creer lo que escuchaba, ahora quería matarlo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, se acercaron mas a la chica, esto la intimido un poco y les recordó a Wendy los primeros días que la conocieron, la chica los miro unos segundos con miedo y luego dijo lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues… se sabe que en el pueblo, han desaparecido la ropa interior de varias mujeres de… ''alta sociedad'', y los únicos que han visto algo, afirman que el ladrón es de pelo naranja, yo no lo he visto… pero eso dicen.- termino la chica.

Los magos se quedaron pensativos sobre eso, pero fue Lucy la que primero hablo.

-¿Sabes… a qué horas… se le ha visto?- pregunto cavilando.

-Entrando la noche… cerca del gran hotel.- dijo la chica.

-Muchas gracias, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese zanahoria pervertida- dijo Natsu tranquilizando a la chica, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aye sir!

Los magos decidieron encaminarse hacia aquel lugar, les tomo cerca de 15 minutos llegar, era un gran edificio, muy ancho y era de color miel, con sus ventanas y puertas de un color crema, (o al menos eso pensó Erza, embelesada viendo el aspecto del lugar), luego recordó su misión e inmediatamente endureció el gesto.

-Lo más probable es que vaya a actuar aquí, pero aún falta mucho para el anochecer, así que esperaremos dentro.- ordeno Erza con frialdad.

-Emmm Erza… cuando lo atrapemos… ¿Qué haremos?, es decir, ya viste su poder, es un gran mago.- dijo Lucy un poco temerosa.

-Le patearemos el trasero Lucy, solo déjamelo a mí.- aseguro con confianza el mago de pelo rosa.

-Nos encargaremos de que responda por sus crímenes, eso es todo- dijo Erza.

Y acto seguido indico a todos que entraran, de modo que cruzaron el umbral del hotel y se acercaron a la recepción, justo cuando entraba, escucharon la conversación de dos mujeres.

-¿Escuchaste que el ladrón se detuvo un momento para pedirle la mano a una chica?

-¿Enserio es tan descarado?, yo escuche que en la misma noche, ¡le pidió la mano a 3!

Erza parecía a punto de explotar la rabia empezó a devorarla, pero se trago todos sus sentimientos y se encamino de nuevo, apretando firmemente los puños. El interior del edificio era casi tan impresionante como lo era por fuera, tenía varias escaleras de caracol de color dorado, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color violeta, el personal del hotel, lucia similar a aquella chica que encontraron, lo cual quería decir que ella trabajaba en aquel lugar.

Erza se acerco a la encargada de la recepción y ordeno una habitación, en cuanto recibió las llave se encaminaron al 3° piso, pero a mitad de camino, Natsu dijo algo sobre tener hambre y salió disparado a la cocina, acompañado de Happy, Gray dijo que quería reunir información sobre el ladrón, y decidió girar en una esquina opuesta a la habitación, Lucy y Erza fueron las únicas en entrar a la habitación y allí se acomodaron.

Pasaros varias horas, y finalmente empezaba anochecer, Lucy se encontraba acostada en la cama, leyendo una revista que encontró en una mesilla de noche, mientras Erza miraba firme y con solemnidad por la ventana, observando el pueblo.

-¿Erza sucede algo?- pregunto Lucy distraída, bajando un poco su revista.

La maga no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego dijo con seriedad.

-Lucy… ¿tú crees que el ladrón sea Ichigo?

-Mmm no lo sé… si recuerdas bien, no lo conocimos mucho, el simplemente apareció, derroto a esos demonios de Tártaros y luego… se fue.- dijo Lucy recordando.

Erza iba a comentar sobre eso, pero entonces algo exploto. Un fuerte temblor sacudió las 4 primeras plantas y Lucy cayo de la cama de una forma bastante cómica, aterrizando sobre la cabeza. Titania pudo sentir la presión mágica, y sin pensarlo, invoco una de sus espadas y salió disparada hacia el origen de la explosión.

-¡Espérame Erza!- dijo Lucy recuperándose y siguiéndola al instante.

En cuanto subieron al 4° piso, otra explosión más sacudió la estructura, Titania giro en una esquina y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que una puerta se desplomo y una gran bocanada de humo, lleno el lugar, entonces…

Sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeaba y una sombra pasaba a toda velocidad detrás de ella, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar debido a la fuerte neblina gris, entonces Natsu grito.

-¡Erza es el!, ¡atrápalo!-

En cuanto escucho las palabras, la maga re-equipo de un fuerte brillo, un atuendo que recordaba ligeramente el de un leopardo, y salió como un relámpago detrás de aquella sombra, la idea de darle una paliza inundo su mente, y sentía que no tenía que ver con la misión, era como si fuera algo personal.

Lucy tocia fuertemente, hasta que llego Gray y Natsu acompañados por Happy que también tosía, una vez reunidos miraron en la dirección donde fue Erza.

-Erza lo está persiguiendo, debemos acorralarlo, ¡vamos!- dijo Gray, y los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Separémonos!- grito Natsu, antes de que todos echaran por distintos pasillos, Happy acompañado a Lucy.

Inmediatamente comenzó una persecución, su enemigo llevaba una gran velocidad, lo cual no se explicaban porque, junto cuando doblaban en alguna esquina, la sombra desaparecía por otra, Natsu para acortar distancia, decidió empezar atravesar las paredes una por una, destrozándola con sus puños, empezaron a subir rápidamente los distintos pisos pero siempre parecía que estaban a punto de perderlo de vista, esto empezó a estresarlos poco a poco.

-¡Detente!- grito Erza con rabia.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, y creían haberlo arrinconado, la sombra ''voló'' por encima de ellos, y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Argh!, ¡vuelve aquí maldito!- vocifero Titania.

La maga acelero tanto como pudo, hasta que finalmente, lo rodearon, cada mago llego y rápidamente establecieron un perímetro frente a él, pero en ese momento, la sombra rompió una pared y se lanzo fuera del hotel, pretendiendo desaparecer, en la oscuridad de la noche, fue entonces cuando Erza se le adelanto y arremetió un puntapié con fuerza en la cabeza de su enemigo, y este se desplomo en un callejón, al caer unos cuantos metros.

Todos los magos saltaron y se acercaron hacia su abatido adversario, Natsu hizo crujir sus dedos, mientras que Erza llevaba su espada en ristre, entonces estiro su mano, y retiro el manto oscuro que cubría al sujeto, todos no creían lo que veían.

Era de baja estatura con una apariencia elegante, su pelo era naranja oscuro, su rostro es de forma rectangular y anguloso, con una nariz grande y plana la cual parece siempre reflejar luz, pómulos prominentes con una quijada cuadrada. Sus ojos son oscuros con un par de líneas que apuntan hacia la nariz por debajo de ellos y posee cejas bien delineadas, además de poseer una barbilla prominente y partida, por lo que se veia, estaba vestido similar a un ninja.

-Tú eres…- empezó a decir Lucy tapándose la boca con asombro.

-¿Ichiya?- pregunto Erza estupefacta.

El gato frente a ellos se levanto, mientras sacudía su cabeza, luego hizo una reverencia como si se acabara de encontrar con unos viejos amigos.

-Men- dijo con seriedad.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿eres tú el ladrón?-

Esas palabras causaron irritación en el pequeño pero corpulento mago de Blue Pegasus.

-¡No soy un ladrón!, simplemente ando en busca del perfume definitivo, men.

-¿Perfume… definitivo?- pregunto Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, el mejor aroma que puede existir es el de una mujer, men.

-Pero… ¿para eso tenias que robar?- pregunto Lucy arqueando una ceja.

-¡No estaba robando!, simplemente tome prestados los ingredientes necesarios para crear mi perfume definitivo, men.

-¿Y qué hay de esas chicas que afirman que pediste su mano?- dijo Gray con frialdad.

-Un hombre no debe dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, meeen.- dijo Ichiya pero esta vez haciendo una pose ridícula, que intentaba ser de galán.

Entonces, el sonido de varios dedos crujiendo, causo un silencio sepulcral. El pequeño mago se dio la vuelta lentamente, y empezó a sudar al ver como una sombra de aura maléfica se levantaba detrás de él.

-Así que… eras tú… el ladrón…- la voz de Erza se escuchaba con una extraña mezcla de furia contenida, decepción y alivio.

-¿Mmmen?

-¡aaaaaaaAAAAAAARRRGRGGGHHH!

Todo se vio casi a cámara lenta, Erza arremetió con una patada a Ichiya con una fuerza descomunal, y de tal magnitud que el pequeño mago de Blue Pegasus salió disparado como un cohete hacia el cielo, mientras a los lejos se escucho su último grito:

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!, ¡Meeeeeeennnn!- sus últimas palabras se escucharon con eco, antes de desaparecer con un brillo estelar, en el fondo de la noche.

Erza respiraba rápidamente y con fuerza, le costaba un poco calmarse, pero sintió que se había desahogado con este último golpe, la rabia y la frustración habían desaparecido. Curiosamente sintió un poco de decepción, al saber que no se trataba de Ichigo, el mago que la había salvado hace varios días. Pero luego, fue el alivio de saber que el mago no había causado aquellos crímenes, lo que la tranquilizaron, el trabajo fue relativamente fácil, con un final bastante inesperado, de modo que lo único que quedaba por hacer, era reclamar la recompensa.

…

-Lo sentimos… pero no podemos entregarle la recompensa- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa un guardia.

-¿Pero?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lucy casi desesperada.

-Es que el trabajo era ''atrapar y entregar'' al ladrón, no… mandarlo a volar por los aires.

Lucy se desplomo a llorar en silencio cómicamente, Natsu que estaba casi acostumbrado a que no les pagaran los trabajos miraba distraído en otra dirección, mientras Erza se disculpaba varias veces.

-Y… causaron varios daños en el hotel, de modo que los costos de reparación se los enviaremos al maestro de su gremio.- finalizo aquel guardia un poco temeroso.

En cuanto escucharon eso, un fuerte escalofrió, recorrió la espalda de todos, mientras se imaginaban la reacción de su maestro, Lucy estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, mas por decepción que por otra cosa.

…

Cuando se dirigían a la estación del pueblo, volvieron a pasar por aquella laguna, también llamada ''fuente de los deseos'', Lucy salió corriendo y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras juntaba sus dos manos y empezaba a crear fricción entre ellas, los demás magos se acercaron, y la escucharon decir en voz baja: (Necesito dinero para mi renta), Natsu se quedo observándola con pereza, pero luego cerro unos segundos los ojos, aunque Gray estaba de espaldas, parecía también concentrado en la fuente, y Happy estaba a un lado de Lucy, observándola con gracia.

Erza se acerco y se quedo observando aquellas aguas cristalinas, parecía que todos sus compañeros estaban pidiendo un deseo, así que… ¿Por qué ella no?, de modo que cerró sus ojos, y se quedaron allí un buen rato.

Ya en la estación, y una vez abordado el tren en dirección a Magnolia, todos se sentaron a relajarse, a excepción de Natsu que se desmayo, todos se veían con sueño, pero era Titania la única que miraba por la ventana, observando el estrellado cielo. Lucy que se encontraba a su lado, se acerco y acto seguido le susurro.

-¿Que fue lo que pediste?

-¿Pedir?- respondió seria sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Vamos Erza, se que pediste un deseo- le sonrió Lucy, al parecer ''recuperada''.

La maga de cabello escarlata, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa, y volvió a mirar a las estrellas, si bien era cierto que pidió un deseo, no pensaba compartirlo con nadie, pues era una ilusión a la que quiso aferrarse ella sola. Era las ansias de volverlo a ver, a él… aquel mago que le salvo la vida a ella y a su familia, su deseo era reunirse con él algún día, y algo le decía… que se iba a cumplir, mas pronto de lo que ella creía.

...

En el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, acababan de dejar un nuevo trabajo, en el tablón de anuncios, un trabajo en la que pedían ayuda para proteger algo de mucha importancia, en un lugar llamado ''Pueblo Onion''

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean, este capitulo lo escribí en menos de 3 horas, todo un récord para mi... de modo que si sienten incongruencias, o que el texto fue demasiado ligero, fue por eso, lo escribí todo bastante apresurado, y como ya dije, mientras pienso en la historia original, de vez en cuando, subiré algún especial aquí, si les gusto la parte del ''romance'', no se preocupen, habrá mas de esto, en la historia original.**

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!, Cada vez que me dejan un review, me motivo a continuar esta historia.**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**


End file.
